Eiri's Insomnia
by lady laurannia
Summary: Eiri has insomnia, and he cures it in an odd way! Just read it :


A/N: hello! I is very bored...so I thought I would write a pointless Gravi fic! Yay love me! lol Ummm yea well..this came from my own expericence, since I am a horrible insominac..enjoy! And go to bed at a deccent hour please :)

Rated T cuz Yuki swear's like a priate and I have a diry mind

I do not own Gravitation, Ms. Murakami does..and that's a good thing cuz the manga would be worse if I had written it..hehe

Eiri's Insomina

Eiri Yuki couldn't sleep. Actually, he could, but whenver he tried, all he could think of was his half-finished novel that needed to be three-quaters finished. Once again, his deadline was approaching, and he was behind. Very behind.

"Damn it all! This is crazy! And this all shit!" Eiri yelled at the computer. He growled and looked at the clock. It read 3am. "This is such a freaking joke!" Eiri was disgusted with himself. He had been up for 2 days staight, written 4 pages, and in the last 5 hours, he had written half a page. Half a page, from Japan's number one romance author. "Damn it! I need sleep, I need ideas..I need a cigarette.." Eiri mumbled. Luckily the last thing was handy. He was short on the first two, but hopefully the nicotine would help with that.

A few minutes later it became clear that his cigarette was not going to give him ideas. "Ok think..think stupid! Why t he hell am I talking outloud to myself? Baka's wearing off on me..Great. Stupid punk...Wait a minute..." Eiri said suddenly, noticing a picture. It was some scribbly thing Shuichi had done out of a coloring book and plastered in his office. "Well they always did say coloring was supposed to be good for mind..or relaxing..or something." He shurgged and did a quick internet search of coloring books. Eiri was amazed at all the sites that had free pages you could print out and color.

After looking through endless amounts of pages and pictures, Eiri had a fairly large pile of coloring pages stacked up. Grabbing one, he dug around in his desk for the crayons he knew Shuichi ahd put there. "Ah-ha! Got ya! Ok time to color!" He said with a slight grin. As he was coloring, strange thoughts kept entering his mind. Like Shuichi begging him to be rough..or Shu pleading to be tied up...or Eiri handcuffing him to the bed...Or Shuichi dancing around the house in a french maid outfit and looking adorable, and asking Eiri if he needs a "cleaning" Or...

"God damn it! Shuichi why do you have to be asleep! if only you were awake and I could some..no make that all, of that to you, I know I could finish this damn novel!" Eiri yelled.

"Umm Yuki? You're scary when you can't sleep. But tonight it's scary in a good way...Why don't do tell me what exactly you want to do to me..." Shuichi said from the doorway, smiling. "Are you..coloring?" he asked.

Eiri nodded. "Yea, so what of it? It helped me think..Now get back in the bedroom." he damanded. Shu nodded and went off like a good doggy..

The next day, Eiri finished his novel in record time. He also finished Shuichi in record time, but that really doesn't matter. (or maybe it does?) Eiri did keep the coloring pages, and to Shuichi's delight, Eiri colored them whenever he had insomina, whether from his unfinished novels or just because, and he actually let Shu hang them up. But as Eiri pointed out it was because, "Mine actually look professional, your's look like a 5 year olds did them." Shuichi didn't care, because he had his Yuki and his love.

Me: Whee! Coloring is fun! And I really do color when I can't sleep..and I sometimes get dirty thoughts..werid..

Eiri: You are so disgusting! What the hell is wrong with you?

Shu: Nothing! She's sparkly..so is her gf Keeny-chan!

Me: (bows) Thank you Shuichi! You are so cute.

Eiri: Baka! Go find someone else to annoy!

Me: Fine then...hey Keeny-chan, where are you...

Haha! I'm silly. And I have an overactive imagination. If you caught the doggy comment, I was referring to the anime, where Shu is dressed like a dog..and also the fact that my gf calls me her doggy..woof! We are strange!

Ryuichi: Why are you still reading this? Go to bed, otherwise you won't be sparkly:)

PEACE


End file.
